leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClayHuang158/Paramerius
Paramerius, the Master Swordsman is a champion that I decided to make for no apparent reason. Abilities and reduces regenerative effects by 10%. Maximum six stacks. Stacks last 4 seconds, but are refreshed whenever Paramerius attacks the enemy. |description2 = Each stack also increases Paramerius's on-hit on the affected enemy by 5 . |targeting = Lethal Blows is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will not block Lethal Blows. |additional = }} Paramerius executes a lethal slash, dealing high , the enemy for seconds and inflicting 2 stacks of Wounded. |leveling = * |description2 = If Forceful Slash is cast on an enemy that has maximum Wounded stacks, Forceful Slash will turn into an execute, dealing based on . This bonus damage pierces a percentage of the enemy's . |leveling2 = % of target's missing health|missing health}} * % of target's armor}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 200 |targeting= Forceful Slash is a single target ability. |damagetype= magical |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Forceful Slash |additional= * Forceful Slash only deals if the target has maximum Wounded stacks upon casting. ** The stacks given through Forceful Slash itself will not affect Forceful Slash's damage. }} Takedowns on enemy champions heal Paramerius and grant him for 3 seconds. |leveling = |description2 = Paramerius shows his enemies what he is capable of, gaining movement speed and . Also, basic attacks done when Sword Skill is active will heal Paramerius . Sword Skill lasts 4 seconds. |leveling2 = * missing health}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting= Sword Skill's passive and active are self-buffs. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Sword Skill's damage increase is , not on-hit damage. * Sword Skill will reset Paramerius's autoattack timer. }} Paramerius dashes in the targeted direction, piercing through all enemies and inflicting all of them with 1 stack of Wounded. |leveling = bonus AD)}} |description2 = The cooldown for Blade Dash is reduced by seconds for each enemy hit, tripled against champions, for a maximum reduction of 7 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 |targeting= Blade Dash is a direction-targeted dash which passes through all enemies. |damagetype= physical |spelleffects= area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Blade Dash, including the cooldown reduction. |additional= * Any will not be converted into . Instead, it will deal damage separately. }} Paramerius locks onto the targeted enemy, them for seconds and landing four blows. The final slash deals high damage, which is increased based on the amount of Wounded stacks applied, and the enemy by 50% for seconds. Afterward, the enemy is instantly inflicted with 4 stacks of Wounded. Paramerius is also granted 75% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds after casting Deadly Dicing. |description2 = If Paramerius is before he lands the final blow, the ultimate will end prematurely. |leveling = * | % bonus AD)}}}} * | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 |targeting= Deadly Dicing is a single target ability. |damagetype= physical |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Deadly Dicing and cancel the ability. |additional= * During Deadly Dicing, Paramerius will still be targetable. However, he will move constantly dash around the target, making him hard to hit with skillshots. * If Paramerius is hit by any type of , Deadly Dicing will also be cancelled. }} Recommended Builds Changelog to . ** Base damage AD ratio up from to . ** Damage increase per stack AD ratio up from to % bonus AD)}}. ** Wounded stacks inflicted upon finishing lowered from 5 to 4. 7 April 2016 * Stats ** Base health down from 553 to 538. ** Base health modifier down from 76 to 73. ** Base mana modifier down from 51 to 46. 2 April 2016 * Stats ** Base health up from 523 to 553. ** Base health modifier up from 71 to 76. * Forceful Slash ** Damage changed from to . AD ratio unchanged. * Sword Skill ** Duration reduced from 5 seconds to 4 seconds. 27 March 2016 * Stats ** Base damage down from 77 to 63. ** Base damage modifier up from 4.8 to 5.43. * Forceful Slash ** AP ratio down from to . * Blade Dash ** AP ratio down from to . ** Cooldown reduction upon passing through an enemy down from 0.7 seconds to 0.35 seconds. ** Cooldown reduction upon passing through champions down from 1.4 seconds to 1.05 seconds. * Deadly Dicing ** Channel upon casting. ** Now grants Paramerius 75% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds after the ult is complete. ** Range up from 550 to 800. 25 March 2016 * Forceful Slash ** Base damage down from to . AD ratios are unchanged. ** Percent missing health damage down from % to %. * Sword Skill ** Missing health heal down from % to %. 15 March 2016 * Forceful Slash ** Damage changed from to . ** Slow duration up from seconds to seconds. ** Percent missing health damage up from % to %. ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. * Sword Skill ** Heal upon killing an enemy champion up from to . ** Bonus attack speed down from % to %. ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. * Blade Dash ** Damage changed from to bonus AD)}}. ** Mana cost down from to . * Deadly Dicing ** Final strike damage down from to . ** Damage increase per stack down from to . ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. 10 March 2016 * Forceful Slash ** Mana cost changed from to . 3 March 2016 * Forceful Slash ** Percent missing health damage reduced from % missing health}} to % missing health}}. * Sword Skill ** Percent missing health heal upon basic attacking reduced from % missing health}} to % missing health}}. * Blade Dash ** Damage reduced from to . * Deadly Dicing ** Paramerius now channels for 1 second before attacking. ** Slash damage AP ratio reduced from to . ** Final strike damage AP ratio up from to . 2 March 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions